¿Traidores o liberadores?
by PateticaEnamorada
Summary: Ellos desatarón sus cadenas. Lucharon por la igualdad de una forma u otra. Los únicos con algo de cerebro.
1. Andrómeda Tonks

**DISCLAMER**: _Nada de esto me pertenece._

* * *

Demonios. ¿Y si ella no quería? ¿Y qué si prefería quedarse tal y como estaba? Las reglas no estaban hechas para ella. Le daba risa. No quería ni oír hablar del estúpido de Malfoy, ni mucho menos de Lestrange. Eran todos unos insensibles, unos asquerosos. No pegaban. No conectaban. No quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ellos. No sería feliz. Ella tenía sueños y quería cumplirlos. Nada más.

Está bien, hay que reconocerlo. Por algo la eligieron en Slytherin. Sería una Slytherin toda su vida. Era su forma de pensar, de actuar. Pero ni mucho menos despreciaba a nadie. No quería. ¿Qué más daba que fuesen magos o muggles? Eran personas igualmente. Todos eran iguales física e interiormente. Los dos eran capaces de alcanzar el cielo si se lo proponían. Era ridículo pensar que unos eran una basura y otros, alguien a quien besar los pies. No, ella no quería pensar así. Ni siquiera lo hacía.

¿Decepción? Já. No tenían derecho si quiera a ser decepcionados por ella. Sus padres puede, pero ¿Bella? ¿Cissy? No. Y mucho menos otros. Ella había visto cómo la miraban cuando se juntaba con Tonks. Cómo los miraban a los dos. Deseando que se pudriesen bajo el subsuelo.

Rabia que corría por sus venas. Nunca hubo amor. Sólo mero interés. Aunque guardaba una pizca de esperanzas. Al menos que alguien le echase un poco de menos. O por lo menos que recordasen los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. ¡Joder! Eran familia. Habían convivido juntos durante años. Quieras o no, a la gente a la que dejas de lado, la sigues echando algo de menos. Era su rutina. Y hacer otra costaba.

Pero ni mucho menos se arrepentía. Ella estaba enamorada y lucharía. Lucharía por Ted. Por poder pasar una vida junto a él. Tener hijos y formar un hogar. Aunque eso le costase ser la oveja negra de su familia.

Aunque la verdad es que donde más ovejas negras habían existido, era en su familia. Porque todos los sangre pura eran una especie de familia. Familia a la que no deseaba juntarse jamás ni por nada del mundo. No quería humillaciones. Los conocía bien.

Todos unas víboras deseosas de carne fresca y trapos sucios.

Y a ella no le gustaba ser igual que los demás. Ella marcaría un comienzo. Empezaba la lucha. Y tenía claro que fuese como fuese, ganarían. Para todos los descarrilados, despreciados y demás. Su triunfo. Y restregárselo por la cara. Tal y como ellos harían en caso contrario, porque, quisiese o no, ella fue, era y sería Slytherin.

Y muchos seguirían su ejemplo. Estaba segura.

Pero se mantendría al margen. El Señor Oscuro ya prometía. Nunca le pareció bien la idea de que muchos de su familia se juntasen con ese monstruo. Ni a ella ni a muchos. Pero callaban, callaban por temor a ser asesinados. Ellos y sus familias.

Siempre le guardaría la mayor parte de su odio. Él estaba impulsando a todos a su destrucción. A pensar que los muggles tenían que ser destruidos. Y a la vez destruía también a todos los que lo seguían. Sembrando odio, miedo, terror.

¡No! Debía proteger a su familia de todo esto. No derramaría lágrimas. No quería. Y lucharía por ello.

Andrómeda Tonks lucharía. Y si se tenía que llevar por delante a todos los anteriormente mencionados, lo haría. Como la víbora que protege sus huevos. Una víbora de dientes puntiagudos y venenosos, aunque mansa por fuera, brava por dentro.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí un fic nuevo! Y esta vez subiré dos capítulos de una vez. _

_Es una idea loca que me vino a la mente mientras comía. Estaba viendo un documental sobre personas que liberaron al país y lucharon por ser diferentes y se me ocurrió este maravilloso fic donde iré escribiendo en cada capítulo algo sobre los liberadores del mundo mágico. Y es curioso porque lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Andrómeda Black, ahora de Tonks. Los personajes irán saliendo por orden aleatorio. Quizá de los que más fáciles de escribir sean hasta los más complicados._

_Canción: I'm not your toy- La Roux_

_Nos leemos!_

_Besos! Y mandad algún review! ;D_


	2. Sirius Black

**DISCLAMER:** _Nada me pertenece, etc._

* * *

Desde el primer momento que conoció a James Potter, lo supo. Serían mejores amigos.

Nunca entendió cómo pudo salir una "buena persona" como él de un nido de víboras como ese. Porque Sirius Black era inmaduro, estúpido y un etcétera muy grande de defectos, pero no era una mala persona. Nunca mataría a nadie. Tampoco le gustaban las artes oscuras. No encontraba placer en hacer sufrir a los demás, bueno, exceptuando a Quejicus, pero lo hacía por diversión. Jamás le mataría. No le gustaba rebajarse al nivel de sus allegados.

Por algo estaba en Gryffindor. Vale, siempre la misma perorata del tema de las casas, pero era cierto. Siempre daba la cara. No soportaba la bajeza y los trapos sucios. Luchaba por su honor.

¡Ah! Pero no creáis que era una monada de criaturilla. En su interior rugía un león un tanto pervertido, pasota, cerdo y todo lo que puede llegar a ser un puberto con las hormonas disparadas.

Y su pobre madre. En el fondo sentía tristeza. Tristeza por no haber sido nada de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado que fuera. Aunque para pelotas ya estaba Regulus. Estaba orgulloso de ser como era, pero eso no quitaba que era su madre. Y decepcionar a una madre, por mucho que la odies, duele.

Su padre más de lo mismo. Últimamente abusaba cada vez más del alcohol. ¿Sería él el culpable? Su padre no era mala persona, sólo un viejo tradicional. Intentaba no hacerle mucho caso ni pasar mucho tiempo con él, puesto que como siempre, pelearían. No quería herir a ese borracho aristócrata, que al parecer le pesaba más que nada el tener un hijo en Gryffindor. Y a Sirius también le dolía. Dolía no ser lo esperado.

Por eso ocultaba todo ese dolor detrás de una máscara de autosuficiencia y descaro juvenil. No quería ser descubierto. No quería ser débil ante ellos. Jamás.

A parte, ya habría tiempo para madurar. Ahora era el momento de vivir la vida. Disfrutarla al máximo. Si luego tendría que arrepentirse de algo, ya habría tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Aquí el segundo cap.! Como veis son cortos, sí. ¿Pero qué más puedes decir de una mente que no es la tuya? No soy especialista en analizar mentes, pero esto se aproxima un poquito a lo que yo creo sintió Sirius Black en algún momento de su vida._

_Besos y nos leemos!_


	3. Nymphadora Tonks

**DISCLAMER:** _Nada me pertenece._

* * *

A ella la habían criado así. No pretendía pertenecer a esa familia. Su madre le había educado para que ni siquiera los mirara. Total indiferencia. Ni asco ni amor. Solo unos peleles más en el mundo.

Pero es imposible. Ellos están ahí, quiera o no. Salen en el Profeta. No sus nombres, pero si sus signos. ¿Cómo su madre pudo estar a punto de ser uno de ellos?

Ni abuelos, ni tíos. Un único primo. Los demás no tenían nada que ver en esta guerra.

Sabe que a su madre le duele. Le duele el que no haya tenido la infancia feliz deseada para ella. Pero no entiende que ella nunca ha creído en la felicidad. Nadie nunca es completamente feliz. Siempre hay algo malo.

¿Cómo ser una niña feliz? Amigos escasos. Una familia vetada. Todo esto sumado a que es una "fenómeno". Al principio siempre es divertido. Poder cambiar de aspecto. Ser de todo menos tu misma. Cosa que a mamá no le gusta. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, te das cuenta que no es tan genial como tú quieres creer que es. Siempre hay alguien burlándose de ella. Sea por el motivo que sea. Y los niños pueden ser muy crueles si se lo proponen.

También es torpe. Demasiado torpe. El patito feo.

Pero ha aprendido a no hacer caso. A ser fuerte por los que la quieren. A luchar. Algo a lo que está destinada. No entiende de rendirse. No entra en su naturaleza.

Y está orgullosa de ser como es. Mucho.

Nadie va a cambiarla. Aún recuerda las palabras de Margaret:

-Tonks, tu eres especial. Tienes algo que todos quisieran tener pero no pueden. Ser metamorfaga, es algo genial. No eres la única torpe aquí. Haces reír a la gente con tu carisma. También eres buena amiga, buena compañera y consejera. No dejes que los demás te pisoteen. Se tu misma siempre.

Realmente dio las gracias por tener amigas como ella. Y amigos. Y al menos, media familia que la quería. Realmente con la otra mitad no había congeniado mucho. Tampoco quería. No sentía nada por ellos.

Era joven. Todavía quedaba tiempo para sufrir. Su mayor preocupación ahora era de qué color poner su pelo cada mañana. Nada más.

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Bueno, capitulo super corto. Lo sé. La verdad es que creo que mi musa a aprovechado la semana Santa para irse un ratillo de vacaciones. ¬¬_

_Será... Bueno._

_Tranquilos, pronto tendréis más._

_Besos!!_

_Dejad algún review no? ¬¬.. Ratas.. ¬¬_

_xDD_


	4. Severus Snape

**DISCLAMER: **_Nada me pertenece. Soy rubia, pero no tengo arrugas ni conozco al primer ministro británico. El inglés es algo que todavía no acabo de dominar. _

* * *

▬ Me niego, Albus. No pienso ceder. ¡No puedes morir! ¡El mundo mágico te necesita!▬ Dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento mientras zarandeaba al viejo con sus propias manos.

▬ Hijo mío, sabes que es lo que debes hacer.▬ Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza desbordante. La resignación tomó poder en el otro par de ojos del hombre de negro, soltando al viejo y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

▬ Severus, debes hacer esto por el mundo mágico. Ellos te necesitan más que yo. Mi muerte salvará a Harry. ¿No era ese nuestro trato? Tú salvas a Harry, salvas una deuda con Lily. ¿Severus?▬ Preguntó el viejo no muy seguro de que el muchacho fuera a responderle. Parecía ido, como recordando algún hecho pasado. La melancolía ahora había transformado su rostro.

▬ De acuerdo Albus. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esto, lo haré. Se lo prometí a Narcissa, no sirve de nada dejarlo a un lado. Hubiese muerto por ti, Albus.▬

▬ Hijo, tu vida vale más que la mía. Yo sólo soy un viejo chocho al que le gustan demasiado los calcetines. Es preferible que me mates tú, que no el joven Malfoy. Su alma aún está limpia. No seas egoísta, no la ensucies y menos por mi causa.▬ Dijo Dumbledore intentando meter al hombre en razón.

▬ Yo… No sé si podré. He matado antes, pero la víctima no me importaba en lo absoluto.▬ Un par de indiscretas lágrimas llenas de emoción salieron a relucir de los lagrimales del más viejo.

▬ Pero yo soy menos importante que Lily, ¿verdad? Sé que aún la quieres. Hazlo por ella.▬ El viejo dio por zanjada la discusión y partió rumbo hacia su despacho, dejando al otro hombre solo, cavilando en su mente.

Ese mismo día, Severus Snape tomó una de las determinaciones más importantes de su vida. Abrió los ojos y cayó en un abismo oscuro. Él sería el asesino de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_Hola :D_

_He regresado con estos pequeños drabbles. Hace tiempo que no los actualizaba._

_También me gustaría dejar claro algunos puntos y resaltar cosillas. Últimamente he visto que se han creado varias historias, incluso con el título sospechosamente parecido a este. Tratan de temas similares y tienen el mismo patrón. Quisiera dejar claro que no me importa lo que creeis, pero al menos disimuladlo un poco. _

_Seguro estás leyendo esto. No se si sabes que tienes un cerebro para algo, pues intenta utilizarlo y no copies. _

_Sí, como veis estoy algo molesta._

_Saludos._


	5. Remus Lupin

********

**DISCLAMER: **

_Nada de esto me pertenece y aunque soy rubia, no millonaria. (A mi pesar)._****

Un hombre le acechaba desde las sombras. Remus caminaba deprisa. Un, dos. Un, dos. Sin dejar de contar mentalmente cada paso, aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco. Lo estaba logrando, sí. Casi había llegado a Grimmauld Place. "Venga, venga", se decía mentalmente. Sí, sí, sí. Podía vislumbrar la pequeña plaza, con algunas farolas fundidas y bolsas de plástico muggles tiradas por ahí en cualquier lugar.

Sin embargo la tensión era palpable. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía? Había conducido al agresor a su hogar. Mierda. Si tan solo pudiera desaparecerse…

Súbitamente fue tirado a un rincón de la calle. Golpeó su cabeza con uno de los cubos de basura de los vecinos de al lado. "Joder", se dijo. El golpe le había dejado algo mareado, intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero de repente un aliento fétido se cernió sobre él. Unas garras le asieron de la túnica por los hombros y una voz lastimera habló.

-Vaya, vaya… –La voz susurraba con una voz ronca. Remus sabía de quién se trataba.

-Fenrir, qué sorpresa. –Intentó sonreír pero solo obtuvo una mueca deforme debido al miedo.

-Lupin, –esta vez la voz parecía apresurada.- esta vez no voy a andarme por las ramas, ¿entiendes? Mi señor está impaciente. Tenemos informaciones muy valiosas que te califican de chaquetero, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Decídete ya, Lupin. O ellos o nosotros.

-Fenrir, hermano…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre, sucio traidor! No estoy aquí por gusto, ¿sabes? Deja de meter ideas absurdas al resto de la manada y mete tu hocico en otra parte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras, pero Dumbledore tampoco se está quedando atrás. Díselo a tu estúpido señor. –Remus contuvo las ganas de escupirle en la cara, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no valía la pena. Tampoco quería más problemas con los hombres lobo.

-No-te-atrevas-a-hablar-asííí-de-mí-señorrr. ¿Entendido lobito? –Ante la amenaza, Remus guardó silencio.- Así me gusta. Volveremos a vernos.

El hombre lobo soltó al otro, volviéndolo a tirar contra los contenedores, y desapareció con un "plop", no sin antes lanzarle a Lupin una mirada amenazadora.

Así que el chollo se le había acabado, pensó Remus. En fin, había hecho todo cuanto pudo para convencer a aquellos hombres lobos de que se unieran a la causa, pero Voldemort podía ofrecerles más de lo que ellos tenían.

Aun así lucharía. No se rendiría. Y si tenía que ponerse en contra de los suyos lo haría. A fin de cuentas no sólo era lobo, también persona.

****

* * *

_Hey! ¿Cómo andamos? Sí, sí, sí. Ya lo sé. He tardado siglos en dar señales de vida. Lo siento. No tengo escusas sinceramente, pero la buena nueva es que he reaparecido, ¿no? Ja, ja._

_¿Podréis perdonarme? Sí, lo haréis. Me queréis xD_

_Como veis estoy peor que antes. Aunque no os preocupéis. He vuelto por un tiempo, así que podéis esperaros bastantes cosillas ^^_

_Un placer volver a veros, besos :)_


End file.
